slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonicKraken/trashcan aka songs
We are Number One but its about shipping Alright! I can see! I will have to teach you how to be a shipper! WE ARE THE SHIPPERS! HEY! WE ARE THE SHIPPERS! HEY! NOW LISTEN CLOSELY HERE'S A LITTLE LESSON IN SHIPPING THIS IS GONNA BE AMAZING! IF YOU WANNA BE A SHIPPER NUMBER ONE YOU HAVE TO BE ANNOYING, NUMBER ONE! JUST PULL OUT YOUR BOW AND SNEAK ABOUT BE CAREFUL NOT TO MAKE A SOUND... NO DONT TOUCH THAT Now look at these two That I just found! When I say go, Fire your arrow! Ready...GO! No, not them, THEM! Ugh, lets try something else. Now watch, and learn, here's the deal. Put the potion on their meal! Ha ha ha! NGAHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHIPPERS NUMBER ONE! WE ARE THE SHIPPERS! WE ARE THE SHIPPERS! WE ARE THE SHIPPERS! Infinity Sometimes I feel I have trouble sleeping, ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ✋ ☞☜☜☹ ☹✋��☜ ✋☠ ❄☟☜ ��✌☼�� ��⚐��☜❄☟✋☠☝���� ��☼☜☜��✋☠☝�� Sometimes I feel like I have no time, ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ✋ ��⚐☠��☜☼ ✋☞ ��☜❄☼��✋☼☜ ��✋�� ��⚐ ✌ ��☼✋��☜�� But, whatever, I keep moving on. ✌☠�� ✋ ��✋☹☹ ☞⚐☼ ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄✡�� Sometimes I wonder why I must be dead outside, ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ✋ ��⚐☠��☜☼ ��☟✡ ✋ ������❄ ��☜ ��☜✌�� ✋☠��✋��☜�� Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to be alive, ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ✋ ��☜☜ ❄☟☜ ��✋��❄��☼☜ ✋☠ ��✡ ��✋☠�� ⚐☞ ��☜ ✌☹✋✞☜�� But, whatever, I keep moving on. ✌☠�� ✋ ��✋☹☹ ☞⚐☼ ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄✡�� Sometimes I wonder, ��⚐��☜❄✋��☜�� ✋ ��⚐☠��☜☼�� What do others think of me? ��✋☹☹ ��☜❄☼��✋☼☜ ☜✞☜☼ ☹⚐✞☜ ��☜✍ But, whatever, I keep moving on. ✌☠�� ✋ ��✋☹☹ ☞⚐☼ ✋☠☞✋☠✋❄✡�� Glitch in Existance Heyo, I'm Missingno. I'm sure to put on a show. I can possess any electronic, And if I want too I can move faster then sonic. So yeah, sure its odd being a glitch around here, And nobody really seems to care. But, hey, its still pretty fun. But sometime's I feel like I'm done, I could do something leading to my death, Becuase I'm not immortal, I have a last breath. If you come with a gun, knife, or whatever, you see, Then it's probably game over for me. And yeah, I'm form a game. Back then I wasn't this tame. I killed everyone, sparing no woman or child. Then I was lonely and it left me mild. Heck, I know nobody's gonna love me. I have a little trouble with my temper, see? But, I guess its about time this song met its end. So until next time, probably not-friend. Dead In, Dead Out. Huh...? Oh...hi. I guess I wasn't as hidden as I thought. Huh? You're not screaming? Well... ... You can leave now. -singing actually proceeds to start- Go on. Leave. You cant actually want to stay, can you? ... Man, you... You must be insane, aren't you? Wanting to stick around a zombie like me... I guess I could play music... D-Do you wanna see? ... No...guess not... H-Huh? You wanna see if I can sing? I guess I have throughout this... Barely though, so bad your ears must ring... ... Well... If you insist... -slightly louder singing- I'm dead inside... I'm dead outside... It seem like life... Is just one big ride... With twists and turns... It's horror, too... Spooks and scares... For you stick around with me, you must be cuckoo... ... -Singing gets quiet again- H...How was that? Y-You actually liked it? Well...t-thanks... Y'know, you seem brave for a little kit... ... -proceeds to stop singing- Oh...its getting late... I guess you should go home now... Bye... Echos of Screams *Italics indicates its an echo. Blue flower, Blue flower, Great Power, Great Power. Echos of Dreams, Echos of Dreams, Echos of Screams, Echos of Screams. Killer plant, Killer plant, Death chant, Death chant. Echos of Dreams, Echos of Dreams, Echos of Screams, Echos of Screams. Its Nightmare Time Bold indicates the main nightmare speaking. Italics means Ruya is speaking. Oh no, This is bad, Its nightmare time again, And they seem mad. 'Welcome back to your mental torture,' 'This time we'll have no mercy,' 'Just let us kill you' 'Without controversy!' I won't give up so easily, Where the heck are you, Ruya?! If you try and attack, I'll send it right back to ya! 'Its Nighmare Time,' 'So here's a rhyme,' 'Before we kill you,' 'Five, Four, Three, Two--' Guess who, idiots? Ruya is here to smack you down. Torturing such a small youth, Go away, to your own town! The ultimate steak in a hole song Steak in a hole. Steak in a hole. Steak in a hole. Steak in a ho-ole! Steak in a hole, Hole in a steak, Steak in a hole and Hole in a steak, Who put this hole in my steak? Steak in a hole, Hole in a ste-eak! Hole in a steak, Steak in a ho-o-ole! Who put this hole in my steak? Five Nights at Screams Song Welcome one and all To another night in our halls Kids play with us by day And at night we start to play. Why do you come every night? You know it could easily end in a bite, Blimps is flying by your room, To try and put you in your tomb. The gallows took our lives away, Us seven are dead to this very day, The hour ticks onto four, And you don't have a single door. It's six versus one and yet you survive, It's six versus one and yet you still strive, Are you the night guard or are you a rat? I just cant understand that! Zentagram continues to draw, Hit Z to save your job. Why do you come every night? You know it could easily end in a bite, Slime is on your monitor, It's 5:AM you will die for sure. Category:Blog posts